Patent document 1 describes an example of a clamping device that is known in the art. The clamping device clamps the distal end of a steel wire on a former when forming a bead core, which is embedded in a bead of a tire.
The clamping device includes two opposing walls, which function as a clamp. When the distal end of the steel wire is inserted into the gap formed between the two opposing walls, the distal end of the steel wire is clamped on the former. The clamping device is coupled to the former so that the gap between the two opposing walls is located at a position corresponding to a steel wire winding groove that is formed in a circumferential surface of the former.